Prepare a definitive subject bibliography for the years 1970-75 to the world literature on the anaerobic bacteria (Clostridium and nonspore-forming genera as Bacteriodes) and their activities in nature and disease. This would be prepared for publication as Supplement III of our previously published original list (1816-1937) and Supplement I (1938-39); Supplement II (1940-69) is essentially complete and negotiations are in final stages for publication, possibly by Dowden, Hutchinson, and Ross (Stroudsburg, Pa.) with cooperation of the National Library of Medicine Extramural Program through contract (PL480) funds with NAMRU III (Cairo). Each of the 1500-2000 entries per year to be read in the original and subject indexed by Principal Investigator according to previously adopted outline. In addition to many other topics, this would make available by subject section such topics as incubation time, pathology, toxoid and antitoxin immunization, and treatment, chemoprophylaxis and chemotherapy, of such diseases as botulism, Clostridium perfringens food poisoning, tetanus, actinomycosis and infections by Bacteriodes and other non-sporeforming bacteria.